Secretos
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo esta será la frase en este fict nn Cap. nuevo online
1. Chapter 1

**Notas iniciales:** Este fict está dedicado con muchísima estima y muchísimo agradecimiento a **_Ady-chan_**, nuestra queridísima moderadora de HHParaíso y una persona que me hace reír muchísimo con sus reviews en mis ficts. Además de que me alienta a seguir con mis alocados proyectos.

Este fict va como _ premio-reconocimiento _ a quien yo considero que le ha puesto muchísimo esfuerzo a HHParaíso. Espero que te guste!

Y como siempre (y de paso advirtiendo) este fict contendrá: altísimas dosis de romance, _algo_ de lemon (admitámoslo, no soy taaaaan descriptiva ) mucha intriga (aunque ni tanta) algo de drama y sobre todo... muchas ganas de que se caigan de la silla P

Esto está basado en los relatos de los libros de JK Rowling hasta el quinto libro aunque no pienso ahondarme en muchísimos detalles de esta saga (para quienes aún esperan leer por sus propia cuenta los libros) sólo diré que, para mi concepto, es cuando el vínculo entre Harry y Hermione creció más. (Por supuesto, esto tiene que ser Hr/H, no puedo escribir de nada más y sé que a Ady-chan le gusta)

Y como quizá meta D/G en el fict no incluiré nada de lo acontecido en los libros, creando una versión un tanto alterada o depende de como me venga la inspiración para hacerlo (En verdad no hay mucho D/G en los libros pero como una vez me dijeron es MUY divertido e interesante escribir sobre esta simpática pareja)

Y para **finalizar, **el fict **comienza**(?) a finales del séptimo año.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Hay algo que te quiero decir...**

* * *

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con tu vida? -

Harry no quitó su mirada del vidrio... el paisaje se deslizaba velozmente ante su verde mirada, como si estuviese en una maratón.

- Independizarme de los Dursley - contestó sin atreverse a mirarla. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo. En especial por lo que últimamente había descubierto.

Hermione asintió aunque algo molesta. El silencio que los rodeaba y envolvía era un tanto fastidioso, sobre todo cuando parecía que él quería decir algo y no lo lograba. ¿Desde cuándo él tenía tantos problemas para contarle las cosas a ella?

- Ron se ha tardado mucho - objetó la joven aunque en verdad no le interesaba Ron. No ahora, porque su preocupación principal volvió a ser, por centésima vez en aquellos siete años, él: Harry Potter.

- A menos que.. - Harry dijo inesperadamente. Estas tres palabras delataron que él no le había prestado atención respecto al comentario de ella sobre el pelirrojo del grupo.

Hermione lo miró con suma tranquilidad, esperando pacientemente a que él terminara su frase. No lo presionaba, no lo apresuraba ni lo intimidaba. La joven cambiaba mucho su carácter siempre que se trataba de Harry. Y esto él lo sabía perfectamente.

_«Ella tiene demasiada paciencia conmigo... Eso significa algo ¿No?»_ se dijo mentalmente al instante que tragaba saliva envuelta en nervios.

Finalmente sus labios se abrieron para soltar lo que tanto le inquietaba

- Hay algo que te quiero decir... - comenzó a replicar el joven y al instante analizó su simpática situación mientras presionaba con cierta fuerza el bolsillo de su camisa - ... y no me animo -

Un leve rubor invadió sus mejillas mientras apretaba nerviosamente los dientes. Harry tenía un semblante temeroso, como si fuera la primera vez que iba a pisar el terreno de un campo de Quidditch.

Aunque no estaba tan lejano a la realidad: era la primera vez que Harry iba a pisar un terreno desconocido hasta ese entonces. Porque lo ocurrido hace un par de años fue una ilusión pasajera, una relación vacía y húmeda (por los constantes llantos de la chica con quien entonces salía), aparte de decepcionante.

No sintió el apoyo que esperaba sentir, no sintió un cariño intenso y fiel, sólo fueron sentimientos vacíos envueltos en celos _aparentemente_ inexplicables con eso de _'tu querida Hermione'_. (Cho debería ser profesora de Adivinación nn)

_«Quizá lo sentía en ese entonces» _pensó Harry sintiéndose más tenso al analizar con mayor detenimiento y por enésima vez en aquel día, sus sentimientos. _«Y no me había dado cuenta» _

****

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

****

Hermione sintió una punzada invadirle el estómago. Ella simplemente no soportaba ver a Harry de aquella forma tan preocupada, como si el mundo se le viniese encima en cualquier instante.

_«¿Qué podría preocuparlo ahora?»_ meditó la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior _«Voldemort finalmente no volverá»_ con cierto recelo admiró las heridas aún no cicatrizadas en el joven _«Y **debe** comprender que era él o ese desgraciado, no puede sentirse culpable por ello!»_

Instintivamente Hermione posó sus manos en uno de los brazos de Harry, en el más cercano a ella.

- Harry - murmuró con cuidado, como si algún tono brusco de ella pudiese herirlo (algo que ella nunca se perdonaría) - Harry... estoy contigo -

- Lo sé - musitó Harry y dejó de ver el paisaje que transcurría fuera del vagón para finalmente darle la cara.

Hermione notó entonces cuán rojizo estaba el rostro del chico y cuando ella posó una mano en su frente (justo en donde tenía su cicatriz) para verificarle la temperatura, ella se percató que el fuego de su rostro crecía.

Con nerviosismo el chico apartó la mano de su frente aunque el suave tacto le haya agradado.

- No estoy enfermo - atinó a decirle casi sin voz.

- Me tienes preocupada - le contestó Hermione dejando su mano en el brazo de Harry y se llevó la otra mano hacia su corazón, en un gesto de preocupación.

- No es nada malo - murmuró Harry evitando verla al rostro - O al menos eso creo -

De pronto el gesto de preocupación de Hermione cambió a ese semblante que tenía cuando algo la intrigaba. Y ella no es de las que se quedan con la duda. Harry ya veía resplandecer en sus ojos ese brillo de curiosidad.

- Harry James Potter - el mencionado la miró un tanto sorprendido, por poco más y Hermione hasta le decía el apellido que había heredado de su madre - ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? -

- ¿Lo quieres saber? - Harry podía sentir claramente las palpitaciones de todos los pulsos de su delgado cuerpo - ¿Realmente lo quieres saber? Hermione Jane Granger -

****

_Yo sé que puede ser el miedo a que me digas que no_

****

La fémina parpadeó un par de veces un tanto sorprendida de su propia actitud y de la del mismo Harry. Ella nunca le había llamado por el segundo nombre al mismo tiempo que él tampoco lo había hecho. Y luego de hacerlo, se sentía algo raro.

Hermione suspiró suavemente.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que nuestros nombres tienen las mismas iniciales? - preguntó ella con cierta timidez, quizá para despejar la tensión que se había puesto en el ambiente.

- H J - observó Harry también un tanto menos nervioso que al principio de la plática.

Los orbes castaños se encontraron levemente con los esmeraldas de Harry transmitiendo con ellos miles de sensaciones que él relacionaba con paz, pureza, dulzura, inteligencia, valor. Y Harry estaba seguro que le devolvía ese mirar aunque un poco más envuelto en el nerviosismo porque desvió la mirada hacia la ventana admirando el exterior del tren.

****

_Pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar  
que me lo dice todo sin hablar_

****

Antes podían pasarse la eternidad de aquella manera: mirándose en silencio, diciendo tanto sin emitir sonido alguno. No era la primera vez que se comunicaban de esta forma. No se dieron cuenta desde cuando pero ya tenían ese don de decirse las cosas al encontrar sus miradas, quizá telepatía.

Pero en esta ocasión a Harry le costaba mucho el mirarla sin sentir el miedo a delatarse, sin dejar a un lado el temor de que no era correspondido en aquel extraño sentimiento que había desarrollado: desde una pura y plena amistad cuando eran unos niños hasta convertirse en un amor intenso y apasionado digno de jóvenes.

Un amor el cual Harry temía sentirlo solo.

Aunque si hasta hace poco tiempo... se había enfrentado a la misma muerte... ¿Por qué no podía simplemente...?

****

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

****

De pronto sintió las manos de Hermione, ambas benditas manos, deslizarse en sus sienes y enredarse en su melena azabache.

Harry cerró los ojos ante la sensación maravillosa que lo envolvía. Era una pequeña pauta, era un simple empujón más a avanzar.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - le susurró Hermione en esta ocasión al tiempo que movía sus pulgares en forma circular.

¿Cómo decírselo¿Cómo hallar las palabras exactas para no asustarla o impactarla indebidamente?

Harry no sabía cómo comenzar, es por ello que sentía la mente revuelta en miles de sensaciones: amor, pánico, amor, expectativas, amor, miedo, amor, temor, amor, amor, amor, amor!

Sino... ¿De qué otra forma podía explicar tanta perturbación?

_La última amenaza que le hizo Voldemort impulsó a Harry (sin proponérselo sin duda alguna) a enfrentarlo, a deshacerse de él, a evitar que el cretino saliera con vida del salón en donde estaba el espejo Oesed._

_Voldemort había visto el más profundo deseo de Harry, lo que estaba ocultado en su alma quien sabe desde cuando: la imagen de Hermione, a su espalda, abrazándolo y brindándole pequeños besos alrededor del cuello._

_La impresión que se llevó Harry al ver lo que su propio subconsciente le ocultaba sólo se comparó con el pánico que lo invadió ante el hecho de que Voldemort también haya visto esa imagen (¿Por qué demonios el infeliz tenía control sobre su mente?)_

_Harry debía acabar con él en ese preciso instante, como sea, a como dé lugar! Sino lo hacía... Hermione, su Hermione..._

****

_No encuentro la manera de empezar contigo_

****

Era increíble cómo Harry enfrentó y derrotó a Voldemort y ahora simplemente era incapaz de manejar sus propios sentimientos.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras deslizaba un mechón castaño detrás de su oreja. Luego soltó un profundo suspiro antes de la siguiente acción que haría.

Dejó sus sienes, abrió los brazos y entre ellos aprisionó el cuerpo de Harry.

La nariz del joven quedó a la altura de sus ondas castañas, y el aroma que desprendían las mismas se inyectaron en él como una potente droga.

Un segundo y más fuerte impulso le incentivó, le gritó que no debía acobardarse. ¡El más decisivo!

****

_Te busco por un camino que nunca he recorrido_

****

Las manos de Harry comenzaron a actuar por sí mismas, porque la verdad su cerebro estaba completamente desconectado de su cuerpo. Su mente estaba vagando en la nada y sus impulsos lo dominaron.

Hermione sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la médula cuando las masculinas manos se posaron en su espalda y subieron con encantadora lentitud. Ella simplemente había estado buscando tranquilizar a Harry, desvanecer sus dudas y temores... Posiblemente haya conseguido más que eso.

La joven sentía tibias sus mejillas, las mismas que aumentaron de temperatura cuando sus ojos y los de él se fusionaron nuevamente en el lenguaje sin palabras.

****

_Y sé que en esa forma de mirar  
hay algo que me pides sin hablar_

****

Justo en esos instantes Harry encontró que los labios de Hermione estaban tan cercas que bastaría un simple movimiento por su parte para saciar las ansias de descubrir el sabor que tienen.

O quizá los labios de ella tienen mucho frío (temblaban demasiado) y no sería mala idea aprisionarlos entre los suyos para transmitirle calidez y ternura.

Harry sentía un nudo en la garganta aprisionarlo lenta y encantadoramente al mismo tiempo. Si alguien le dijera que así debería pasar el resto de su existencia, con los brazos de Hermione envolviéndolo mientras sentía y transmitía emociones codificadas en el miedo y las ansias, simplemente no le molestaría, aunque él prefiere hacer otras cosas interesantes además de esto.

****

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

****

El aliento de la joven era fresco y abrasador al mismo tiempo. Harry estaba seguro que podía fusionarlo con el suyo de una magnífica forma y juntos descubrirían sensaciones no sólo físicas en aquel acto.

Pero la situación iba más allá de las impulsivas ganas de besarla, antes de eso tiene que tener las cosas en claro, debe explicarle las cosas a Hermione, con detalles, como a ella le fascina, y después, sólo después, podía adueñarse de sus labios una y otra vez hasta dejarla sin aliento. (Y si Hermione se queda sin respiración muy bien él puede aplicar la técnica de boca a boca)

Harry se reprendió mentalmente y se obligó a pensar en algo que no fuera en los labios de Hermione. Sus ojos verdes e intensos se concentraron en el entrecortado respirar de la fémina.

Seguramente aquel aire que expulsaba era encantador sentirlo alrededor del cuello, y combinarlo con los labios de ella... No, no, no! Fuera labios, fuera respiración entrecortada.

Sus ojos castaños, tan brillantes y preciosos. Con tan sólo una mirada siempre podía comunicarle muchas cosas, no hacen falta las palabras para hacerle saber de las emociones que lo inundan. ¿Estará ella interpretando ahora correctamente lo que le quiere transmitir?

La forma de mirar de Hermione era la misma que le enviaba cuando le quería decir que estaba preocupada (por centésima vez en su vida) por él, aunque en esta ocasión también se le notaba la intriga.

_«Sí, Hermione, estoy enamorado de ti»_ pensó Harry, creyendo muy en el fondo que ella podía leerle el pensamiento (quizá sea uno de los dones escondidos que ambos tienen en común y que han usado toda la vida sin saberlo)

****

_Te quiero aunque me guardes en silencio,  
te quiero aunque me digas que no es cierto_

****

Las manos de Harry vagaban lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, como si ella fuera una magnífica escultura de barro siendo moldeada por su artista.

Harry se detenía firmemente en su cuello y nuevamente bajaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, con los dedos presionándose en ella a través de la ropa.

Hermione dejó la espalda de Harry, luego imitó la acción del chico pero dejando que sus dedos juguetearan incansablemente con su melena azabache.

Ella cerró los ojos de forma automática al ver cómo el rostro de Harry se acercaba al suyo.

La piel que rodeaba la barbilla de Hermione era salada, tersa y delicada.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo al sentir cómo él se apartaba de ella. En el conocido lenguaje silencioso en el que siempre se comunicaban ella indagó sobre por qué no lo hizo, y en respuesta obtuvo una nerviosa sonrisa que delataba un_ 'Aún no'_

****

_Te quiero aunque no hablemos nunca de este amor_

****

Ella asintió levemente y volvió a cerrar los ojos concentrándose en sentir. Bastaron unos segundos para descubrir que Harry tenía toda la razón del mundo. Sólo saber que estaba cerca, que estaban jóvenes y tenían mucho futuro por delante, que sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda en una inconsciente forma de llenarla de pasión a la cual contenían diestramente.

De los labios de Hermione brotó un suspiro. Sus orbes castaños se abrieron para encontrarse con la envidia de las esmeraldas.

****

_Pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar  
que me lo dice todo sin hablar_

****

Harry se acercó a su rostro y le plantó un beso suave en la mejilla mientras la aprisionaba más contra sí mismo. Era su forma de decirle cuánto necesitaba esa cercanía, _**su**_ cercanía. Hermione seguía deslizando sus dedos entre sus cabellos, jugueteando incansablemente con los mismos, provocándole cosquillas, llenándolo de felicidad.

Ella también sentía una extraña sensación recorriendo su estómago, revolviéndose y danzando como mariposas en medio de un campo de flores. No conocía, hasta estos instantes, la encantadora forma de transmitir cariño que le mostraba Harry.

****

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

****

Siempre había sido un roce de manos, un cruce de miradas, aceptación de impulsivos abrazos sin palabras. Lo más intenso que había hecho Harry era aprisionarla entre sus brazos cuando la situación era extrema y ella necesitaba sentir protección y calmar sus naturales miedos.

Muchas veces, luego de pasada la temible situación, se obligó a echar al olvido sus emociones. Lo que menos quería era que Harry tuviera que afrontar, además de todos sus problemas, era al hecho de que su mejor amiga, su pilar en momentos difíciles, la razón de su conciencia, se estuviera enamorando perdidamente y sin control de él.

No era justo agregarle a la agitada vida de Harry lo que ella siempre denominaba una situación sin importancia. Lo que le faltaría era que Harry no le correspondiera, crear esa tensión al mirarse, que él no sepa cómo actuar en esos instantes... No! Por nada del mundo ella permitiría algo así! Había que darle prioridad a las cosas, y la vida de Harry no necesitaba confusiones en una relación de amistad o amor.

Por ello calló.

Por ello se contuvo.

Y en la actualidad, con tremendo peso menos de encima... él mismo comenzaba a dar el primer paso. De una forma muy lenta, la verdad, pero sin duda alguna inolvidable.

Hermione comprendía perfectamente el significado de _saber esperar._

****

_No encuentro la manera de empezar contigo  
Te miro y te sonrío como un juego sin motivo_

****

Ella sonreía levemente, sus miradas se encontraban por unos instantes y luego volvían a ese extraño juego que tenían desde hace rato.

Harry le hizo descubrir a Hermione que el lóbulo de su oreja es muy sensible. Por otro lado Harry también descubrió que ella desliza sus dedos entre los cabellos negros mejor que él mismo.

Sólo existía una cosa que no se atrevían a hacer: comunicar sus almas por medio de sus labios. Detener el tiempo en esos benditos instantes sin necesidad de otro instrumento mágico que el propio amor que sienten.

Era intentar tomar a la felicidad con sus propias manos, sintiéndola a kilómetros de distancia cuando en realidad se hallaba a milímetros.

Hermione sobresaltó al sentir los labios de Harry en la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

****

_Te siento tan difícil de alcanzar  
aunque me esté acercando sin pensar  
Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

****

Bastó un ligero movimiento más. Y dejó de existir el sonido, el aire, la vida, la muerte, el miedo, las confusiones.

Sólo estaban Harry, Hermione y el instante que ambos protagonizaban. La amistad entre los dos murió y renació al mismo tiempo, sus sentimientos se volvieron más intensos, más fuertes, envueltos en el lazo del amor.

Era el inicio de esta historia, o más bien la continuación considerando que comenzó desde aquel instante en que se encontraron en un vagón de tren, el mismo que ahora era mudo testigo de su primer beso.

****

_Te quiero aunque me guardes en silencio  
Te quiero aunque me digas que no es cierto  
Te quiero aunque no hablemos nunca de este amor_

****

¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió¿Cinco segundos¿Dos minutos¿Una eternidad? Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo al atravesar la delgada línea que les separaba entre la amistad y el amor.

Harry estaba satisfecho de descubrir el sabor de sus labios: eran el antídoto para cicatrizar sus heridas, un mundo de sensaciones apenas explorado que lo dejó con ansias de más, la mejor manera de comenzar una nueva vida, la única forma de encontrar la felicidad.

¡Al diablo con las palabras! Está completamente claro para ambos que se comunican mejor sin ellas.

****

_Pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar  
que me lo dice todo sin hablar  
Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

****

Las manos de Harry ejercieron total control sobre el rostro de Hermione, suavemente lo atrajo hacia el suyo, y volvió a hablarle de la forma en que recientemente descubrieron.

Definitivamente el anillo de compromiso que Harry tenía guardado entre sus ropas encajará perfectamente en la mano de Hermione.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Al fin! Por todos los cielos! Esto en verdad que se demoró en pulir, pero creo que ha salido algo digno para mi queridísima amiga Ady-chan, como reconocimiento por lo excelente moderadora que es en HHParaíso.

La canción pertenece a _Alejandro Lerner _yse llama **_Secretos_**, los personajes usados en este capítulo pertenecen a Jo Rowling, y juntos se les conoce como **_La Pareja del Fénix, Hr-H _** o provocan formar grupos como_** HHParaíso **versión 1 y 2_

Por cierto, si les encanta el romance, si están envueltos en la nube dorada del amor, pueden tomar este fict como un sólo capítulo. Sino quieren llevarse impactantes sorpresas no lo sigan leyendo, porque esto tendrá algunos capítulos más por delante y la verdad que serán un poco... ¿dramáticos? Jo, jo, jo... ¿Quién les dijo a ustedes que la felicidad perfecta comienza cuando dos personas se casan y se juran amor eterno? Si creen en esto entonces (vuelvo a repetir) no sigan leyendo, pero eso sí, prohibido olvidarse de las críticas constructivas, mensajes alentadores y demás comentarios en el review.

Y sí, antes que lo pregunten soy MUY fanática al Hr-H (¿Verdad Ady-chan?)

Es todo por esta ocasión, amiguita. Al menos sé que, con este capítulo, no me adivinarás la trama... si lo haces en verdad me iré corriendo a México para recibir tus clases de Adivinación.

* * *

_Harry había estado presente en varios banquetes de Hogwarts, pero en ninguno como aquél. Todos iban en pijama, y la celebración duró toda la noche. Harry no sabía si lo mejor había sido cuando Hermione corrió hacia él gritando: «¡Lo has conseguido¡Lo has conseguido!»_

**(Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta, Capítulo 18: La recompensa de Dobby, Pág. 284-285)**


	2. Promesas

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Promesas**

* * *

El silencio de la gran habitación era normal en esa casa. A pesar de que existía una joven en medio de la misma, mirando con inquietud el reloj cada instante. Por su mente se repitió por centésima vez que iría a preguntarle a la madre de su mejor amigo en dónde demonios conseguía un reloj que le indicara cuándo llegarían las personas.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras revisaba nuevamente el contenido de la mesa.

Copas de cristal, comida apetecible (¡Benditas clases de cocina!) luz de velas que desprendían un suave aroma a clavel (aunque Harry nunca le ha dicho el porqué su fascinación por ese olor)

Se revisó en el espejo y volvió a cepillar sus ondas castañas mientras hacía mímicas y se veía en su reflejo (quien verdaderamente ya estaba aburrido por nuevamente decirle y repetirle que se hallaba espectacular). Hermione movía los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno. Se sentía con ganas de gritarlo al mundo pero al mismo tiempo temía que si lo decía antes de tiempo, entonces todo se arruinaría.

Se aclaró la garganta mientras dejaba el cepillo en una mesita cercana. Se sacudió la melena para que no pareciera tan formal mientras pensaba sonriente que era una maravilla que su madre siempre le había comprado shampoo con aroma a clavel.

Y hablando de las obsesiones de Harry.

Como la de su _bendito _trabajo.

Hermione hizo una mueca y respiró profundamente. Pidió paciencia infinita.

Conoció a Harry de esa forma y errado estaría de su parte querer cambiarlo. Harry sin aventuras diarias, sin enigmas por resolver, sin hechizos defensivos, prácticas de fines de semana en el quidditch simplemente no es Harry. Así le conoció y así comenzó a amarlo. Además seguro que Harry verá en ella un montón de defectos. No obstante estos no fueron suficientes para evitar que Harry sintiese por ella algo más que amistad.

¿Alguien duda de ello? Ni aunque se cuente el historial detallado de todas las convivencias de los dos, nadie podrían entenderlo. No es algo que se explique, sino se siente. Y Hermione se sentía muy feliz teniendo en sus manos el anillo de compromiso que Harry le entregó hace casi tres años atrás y que sólo equilibraba con la emoción de llevar en su otra mano el anillo de matrimonio que su ahora esposo le entregó junto a la promesa de amor verdadero.

Muchos les habían aconsejado que la boda era muy repentina (hasta imaginaban mal los motivos por los cuales parecía que Harry y Hermione no podían vivir separados más de 4 meses, que fue lo que duró el compromiso y miraban constantemente el vientre de ella a ver si crecía) también les insistían en que ambos eran jóvenes, que necesitaban conocerse más... aunque esto último fue el punto a favor para la boda entre los dos. Siete años de aventuras, comprensiones, silencios y dolores compartidos, emoción y miedos expresados, ansias, pánico, terror, alegría, felicidad, orgullo. Siete años llenos de roces de manos, abrazos intensos, preocupación mutua y aprendizaje en conjunto. Ellos vivieron en todo ese tiempo (y mucho más) lo que a otras parejas les tomaría posiblemente diez o veinte años experimentar.

Harry la amaba y ella le correspondía plenamente. ¿Se puede pedir más de la vida?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza sin saber la respuesta. Le sonrió nuevamente al su reflejo en el espejo mientras sacudía unas imaginarias imperfecciones de su vestido azulado con bordes brillantes.

Y justo cuando la impaciencia iba a terminar de devorar el alma de Hermione fue cuando hizo acto de presencia su joven esposo.

Claro está que él no llevaba esas manchas de sangre en el hombro y en la comisura izquierda cuando partió a su trabajo. Y claro está que Hermione se olvidó en esos instantes de lo que pensaba decirle cuando llegara y se preocupó por el estado de Harry.

_- Por todos los cielos -_ susurró aterrada mientras por instinto deslizaba la manga alargada de su vestido por el borde del labio de Harry, limpiándole los restos de sangre que portaba.

Harry lanzó un quejido pequeño, pero no la apartó de su rostro, y atinó a negarle con la cabeza de inmediato.

_-_ No es grave, Hermione - intentó convencerla, para que ella no tuviese más esa angustia reflejada en su mirada. Harry no creía que existiera algo peor que verla presa del pánico o envuelta en la tristeza y más aún por su culpa - En verdad. Me atendieron bien en San Mungo -

¡Grave error! San Mungo era el Hospital de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

_-_¿Estuviste en el hospital¿Por qué no me llamaron? _-_

Harry suspiró profundamente. Sabía de sobras que la actitud de Hermione no era la de querer controlar cada mínimo movimiento de su existencia, sino porque ella no concebía la idea de que él necesite ayuda y ella no esté presente para brindársela.

_-_Fue algo rápido y sencillo - Harry le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos _-_ Te lo aseguro, hasta cicatrizada está. Mira _-_

Y se quitó la camisa, mostrándole una nueva cicatriz en su cuerpo, aunque ninguna va a sobrepasar a la que tiene en su frente, en forma de rayo, clara prueba de un obscuro acontecimiento que ninguno de los dos negaba, pero al mismo tiempo no era agradable recordar.

Hermione suspiró más aliviada mientras deslizaba sus dedos por encima de la piel. A pesar de sentirse dolida por no haber sido informada de esto, más era el alivio de que Harry nuevamente estaba bien. Y después de todo, es lo único que le importaba.

_-Te prometo avisarte la próxima vez, a como dé lugar -_ murmuró Harry acariciando su espalda, logrando que ella se sentara en su regazo en un solo instante.

_-_¿Cuántas promesas más me vas a hacer¿Eh? - indagó ella con una sonrisa antes de rozar con sus labios la comisura izquierda, la misma que apenas se veía lastimada.

_-_Todas las que quieras… Y pienso cumplirlas - le respondió antes de que ella apartara su rostro del suyo, aprisionando sus labios y (por lo que declaraba la forma en que la besaba) dispuesto a dejarla sin aliento.

Hermione sonrió fascinada, perdiéndose en las miles sensaciones que aquel hombre le provocaba tanto física como espiritualmente. Y no podía evitarlo, por más que tratara. Él era quien le trastornaba los sentidos y la elevaba al mismo paraíso, le hacía gozar la sensación de amar y ser correspondidos, mucho más allá de lo que cualquier ser (sea humano, muggle o bestia) pudiese sentir.

_-Protegerte... amarte... - _Harry se deshacía de cada prenda entre cada palabra y aprovechaba al mismo tiempo para deslizar sus labios por la piel. _- Tratar de... que no... te preocupes... mucho por mí - _Ella aceptó sus palabras, conservándolas en lo profundo de su ser, junto a los recuerdos que tenía de él y su sentimiento de amor incorruptible. Sin siquiera llegar a imaginar que el destino le iba a poner a prueba cada una de esas palabras y forzar la relación de ambos al punto de destrozarla o altivarla más.

_-_Eso último es casi imposible - respondió Hermione conforme las sensaciones le permitían hablar. - ¿Sabes? Hay algo que te quiero decir... -

Las palabras murieron en los labios de la joven al ahogar un gemido. Harry, concentrado en perderse cada vez más en su piel, no se percató de lo que había interrumpido, de hecho y con toda la verdad por delante, él no se percata de nada a su alrededor cuando su única concentración es amar a la mujer que acertadamente convirtió en su esposa.

* * *

Instantes después Hermione descansaba sobre el pecho de su esposo, sintiendo aún las manos deslizarse sobre su desnuda espalda, aunque el ritmo de aquellas caricias era más suave, claramente buscando una conexión espiritual y llenarla de amor.

_-_¿Sabes? - dijo Harry trazando un rumbo desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta llegar al cuello _-_Finalmente McWhite firmó mis vacaciones -

Hermione le miró, apenas pudiendo contener la sonrisa que significaban esas palabras.

_-_¿Todas? - indagó ella pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello - ¿Incluso las pendientes de nuestra luna de miel? _-_

_-_Incluso esas - respondió Harry con una risita besando la frente de su esposa.

Desde que su jefe, McWhite, firmó el documento mágico que acredita las merecidas vacaciones del auror Potter, transcurrieron siete largas horas antes de que Harry le diera la noticia a su esposa. Es cierto que las aventuras que implica el ser parte del equipo de Aurores del Ministerio tiene su gratificación como persona (ayudar a mantener la paz en el mundo) pero muy por encima de todo eso está ella, la persona a quien más ama en el mundo y por quien sería capaz de sacrificar su vida sin dudarlo un instante.

Y sólo por ver esa expresión en su rostro valía la pena la espera. Estaría con ella, de ahora en adelante por cuatro benditos meses (Un mes por su luna de miel y un mes por cada año aplazado de vacaciones) y vaya que iba a exprimir el tiempo a tal punto de que Hermione le suplicará que se vaya a trabajar. Porque lo de hace unos instantes apenas fue una pequeña dosis de todo cuanto piensa hacer con ella. Sin duda alguna estas serán unas vacaciones inolvidables.

Harry estuvo a punto de besar la sonrisa de Hermione, cuando un repentino _toc, toc_ le desconcentró de su objetivo. Ambos miraron al origen de aquel ruido y vieron, desganados, a la lechuza gris que picoteaba sin cesar el vidrio de la ventana.

El joven frunció el entrecejo. Entre disgustado e intrigado, se levantó de su sitio, dejando a su esposa cubierta con su camisa (previamente aseada por la magia de ella) y abriendo desganado la ventana para que la lechuza le entregara el mensaje.

Leyó el mensaje en voz alta:

_- __"__Potter, preséntate en el Cuartel..." _¿Qué demonios?... ¡Está loco! -se exaltó Harry aprisionando el pedazo de pergamino y aún así deslizó los ojos por el resto del mensaje. Hermione se había levantado, envuelta sólo en la camisa de Harry, y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

_"Sé que firmé un documento mágico, que bien sabemos es inquebrantable, pero el hechizo comenzará a partir de las doce de la noche, así que tienes 3 horas para atrapar a Dolohov quien ha sido visto en los alrededores de la desvastada Mansión de los Malfoy gritando que quiere enfrentarte para darle gloria a su Señor o reunirse con él, lo primero que suceda._

_Es tu última oportunidad de enviarlo a Azkaban. ¡No la desperdicies!_

_McWhite_

_PD: Si no te tendré a cargo en 4 meses no me culpes el querer exprimir cada segundo que te tengo a disposición"_

Harry soltó una palabrota.

_-_ Yo le enseñaré a exprimir... le exprimiré el cuello - refutó Harry echando chispas por los ojos, agarrando el pergamino y haciéndolo pedazos en todo lo que su rabia le permitía.

Hermione se acercó suavemente y le rodeó con sus brazos, rozando (sin darse cuenta) su pecho desnudo con la espalda de su esposo.

_- _Vuelve pronto, por favor - le pidió ella suavemente, depositando un beso en su cuello.

Harry se dejó llevar por la sensación. Y se obligó a recordar que sólo serán unas horas.

Le dio un breve beso en los labios, comenzando a recoger su ropa y a vestirse. Cuando iba a ponerse la camisa, le miró y sonrió suavemente.

_- _Mejor te la quedas. Si te la quitas no respondo mis actos -

_- _Me estás tentando - contestó Hermione con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas encendidas.

Harry se colocó una camisa negra que invocó desde el armario del cuarto de arriba y se la colocó. Se resistió en volver a besarla, jurándose internamente que, al regresar, volvería a recorrer su piel con sus manos, labios y todo su ser.

Tomó un poco de polvos flu, queriendo llegar cuanto antes al sitio al que quería ir, para terminar con sus asuntos pendientes y regresar cuanto antes con Hermione.

- Mansión de Wiltshire - invocó al soltar el polvo abruptamente.

Y Harry desapareció en una gran cantidad de humo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas finales: **Imaginoque muchos esperaban escenas especiales descritas en este capítulo, pero no... aún XD Los motivos (espero) sabré explicarlos después conforme avance la historia, por ahora todo queda en sus lindas mentecitas, pero les aseguro que pasó de todo. Vamos, si tienen más de dos años casados n.n

El siguiente capítulo tendrá un mini-salto. O sea, omitiré un acontecimiento importante que si lo escribo entonces les estaré dando todo el relato resuelto y no los envuelvo en la intriga, algo que a mí no me gusta hacerles porque sino no me leen XD Lo sucedido se irán enterando (o quizá no n.n) conforme transcurran los capítulos.

Y lean lo que lean en este fict, les aseguro, soy Hr/H de corazón, a muerte, cada célula en mi ser está destinada para ellos, sólo que hay veces en que me pongo malosa (lo verán en el siguiente capítulo) pero es que también soy partidaria a que **_mientras más profundo es el amor, también lo es el dolor... _**No, esperen, eso es de una canción. Pero bueno, lo que pasa es que me encanta meterme en problemas literarios para probarme a mí misma de cómo salgo de ellos bien librada, dejando en alto (y bien claros) mis ideales.

**Ah! Y LEAN EL ÚLTIMO FICT DE ADY! ESTÁ ESPECTACULAR!** Es que **_Y vivieron felices_** puede esperar. Al menos si la niña descifra-tramas de ficts tiene otros proyectos tan buenos como el hecho de que Hermione vio a Harry... _censurado_ y entonces se le ocurrió que... Y Harry digo que... pero después él soltó que... ¿Intrigados? Corran a leer la historia YA! Y si la siguen, entonces dejen muchos, muchísimos reviews, para que ella siga con ese fict que está ya en mis favoritos!

Y mientras sigan las políticas habrá que respetarlas pero en serio que muero de ganas por responderles cada uno de sus comentarios aunque ello me da la ventaja de que en las respuestas no se me vaya más allá sobre el argumento. ¿Ya tienen una idea de a dónde va la situación?

Y para finalizar les dejo el siguiente fragmento de "La Orden del Fénix" Tengo dos análisis, y uno de ellos lo voy a poner aquí. Es algo que verdaderamente lo leí en algún sitio. Lamento no recordar exactamente en dónde, pero bueno, la idea es transmitirlo y demostrar cada vez más que los partidarios Hr/H interpretamos simbolismos mucho más allá de los escritos, ya sea para bien o para mal. Pero si a mí me ayudan a creer en un ideal correcto entonces para mí es bueno, y si eso les molesta a otros… qué mal XD

* * *

_Harry cruzó el lúgubre rellano, giró el pomo de la puerta, que tenía forma de cabeza de serpiente, y abrió la puerta._

_Vislumbró una habitación sombría con el techo alto y dos camas gemelas; entonces oyó un fuerte parloteo, seguido de un chillido aún más fuerte, y su visión quedó por completo oscurecida por una melena muy tupida. **Hermione se había abalanzado sobre él para darle un abrazo que casi lo derribó**, mientras que la pequeña lechuza de Ron, _Pigwidgeon, _volaba describiendo círculos, muy agitada, por encima de sus cabezas._

_- ¡Harry¡Ron, ha venido Harry¡No te hemos oído llegar¿Cómo estás¿Estás bien¿Estás enfadado con nosotros? Seguro que sí, ya sé que en nuestras cartas no te comunicábamos nada, pero es que no podíamos, Dumbledore nos hizo jurar que no te diríamos nada, oh, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, y tú también... ¡Los dementores! Cuando nos enteramos, y lo de la vista del Ministerio... es indignante. He estado buscando información y no pueden expulsarte, no pueden hacerlo, lo estipula el Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad en situaciones de amenaza para la vida..._

* * *

A lo que iré en esta ocasión (el abrazo, pero EL ABRAZO lo dejamos para otra ocasión), ahora veremos a una pareja, ella abrazándole con ganas, él no la rechaza (a pesar de que está más que enfadado) y el complemento de esta escena: un ave (la lechuza de su mejor amigo, qué cosas XD) describiendo círculos encima de sus cabezas. El círculo es un claro símbolo de eternidad porque nadie puede decir ni dónde comienza ni dónde termina. Tal vez interprete mal la escena pero veo lo siguiente: Hermione abrazando a Harry y la lechuza volar agitadamente sobre ellos para hacer círculos encima de sus cabezas. A mí me parece (como lo leí en esa ocasión) que es una escena muy parecida a esas que vemos de la pareja de recién casados en la puerta de la iglesia y las palomas, volando en círculos sobre sus cabezas, en señal de celebrar el amor. 


End file.
